Mama Aku Ingin Laptop
by Takenomaru Hikari
Summary: No sumary


Judul : Mama Aku Ingin Laptop

By : Jamila

Anime and manga : Kamichama Karin And Kamichama Karin

By : Koge-Donbo

Genre : family & Humor

Rate : K+

WARNING : Gaje, Tidak nyambung, Tidak bermutu, Aneh

Suatu pagi yang cerah dikediaman Kujo, Himeka sedang merengk kepada sang ibu, dia ingin di belikan laptop "Mama, Himeka ingin laptop, " kata Himeka sambil memasang tampang imutnya di depan Karin yang sedang menggendong adik Himeka "Himeka, Mama sedang sibuk sekarang, Himeka ngomongnya sama Papa saja ya!" kalimat yang terluncur dari bibir Kujo Karin telah membuat Himeka marasa bersalah ."Maaf Mama Himeka tidak bermaksud mengganggu Mama, " seru Himeka, Himeka berlalu pergi mencari sang Ayah.

"Papa , Himeka ingin laptop," seru Himeka kepada sang Ayahyang sedang membaca koran paginya ."Himeka sayang, kalau Himeka memang ingin laptop ubah dulu sikapmu dulu! " uacap sang ayah yang membuat Himeka berfikir 'mengubah sikap apa ya?' tanya Himeka alam hati, karena bingung Himeka betanya pada Ayahnya "Sikap apa Papa?" tanya Himeka polos "Tentu saja sikap hidup jorokmu," Himeka ciut seketika, Ayahnya ini memang tidak bisa hidup jorok, walaupun hanya sedikit jorok. "Baiklah tapi janji ya , Papa bakalan belikan Hmeka laptop?" tanya Himeka kepada Kazune ." Iya, apa Papa pernah bohong sama Himeka ?" tanya balik Kazune." Tidak ,"

Kini Himeka berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri, melihat kondisi kamarnya yang begitu kotor. Walaupun kamar Himeka itu bagus dan bermodel mewah, tapi gara gara hidup 'kotor' putri tunggal Kujo Kazune dan Kujo Karin, kamar itu jadi tidak bagus lagi."Hahh~ Aku harus membersihkan kamarku ini. Dan Tidak boleh mengotori kamar ini lagi," keluh Himeka dengn wajah malas ."Harusnya aku menurut sama Mama untuk membersihkan kamar ini dulu. Tapi yah sudah terlanjur, yosh~ Aku harus semangat membersihkan kamarku yang kator ini! " kata Himeka semangat lalu mulai membersihkan kamarnya itu.

"Hah, akhirnya bersih juga," keluh Himeka dengan perasaan lega. Himeka melihat lihat kamarnya yang kini telah tertata rapi."Ternyata sudah malam, Aku harus mandi sekarang sekalian membersihkan kamar mandi," Himeka pun langsung menuju ke kamar mandi nya.

"Papa sekarang bisakah aku mendapatkan laptop?" tanya Himeka saat makan malam, membuat Kazune tersedak."ya boleh, tapi Papa ingin bertanya kepadamu,"kata Kazune, Karin tersenyum melihat Anak dan Ayah yang begitu dekat dan akrab."Tanya apa ?" tanya Himeka. "Enak mana hidup jorok dengan hidup bersih?" tanya Kazune pada Anak perempuan nya."Enak hidup bersih," jawab Himeka. Kazune terus bertanya kepada Himeka, sampai Akhirnya Kazune setuju untuk membelikan Himeka laptop, asalkan Himeka selalu hidup bersih, dan jika Himeka melanggarnya maka laptop itu akan di sita selama Himeka hidup jorok.

Minggu depan tepatnya pada hari Minggu, semua keluarg Kujo pergi ke toko alat elektronik untuk membeli laptop."Himeka ayo pilih laptop yang kamu inginkan!" perintah Karin kepada Himeka yang sedang tersenyum sambil melihat lihat laptop. "terserah Papa dan Mama saja!" balas Himeka pada Karin. Kazune langsung bicara pada sang pemilik toko. "Mana laptop yang cocok untuk anak SMP?" tanya Kazune pada sang pemilik toko. " yag ini," "Baiklah aku beli yang itu!"

Himeka sedang mengoprasikan laptop barunya, kini hati Himeka sedang bahagia karena impiannya telah terwujud. Ia berdiri berniat untuk mengucapkan ucapan terima kasih pada Ayahnya."Ingat, jika Himeka hidup jorok lagi maka Himeka tidak akan bisa main laptop lagi sebelum kamar Himeka bersih lagi," sekali lagi Kazune memberi peringatan pada Himeka."Iya Papa, Himeka tidak akan hidup jorok lagi. Dan arigatou gozaimasu Papa, karena telah membelikan Himeka laptop ini,"

_**Owari **_

Jamila : Hore, fanfic pertmamaku jadi juga.

Karin : Kenapa peran ku dikit banget sih?

Kazune : Karena disini Kamu bukan tokoh utama.

Himeka : Iya Karin-chan, Kazune-chan benar

Jamilah : Sudah sudah! Eh iya Minna-san jangan lupa kasih kritik dan saran nya ! Soalnya Saya masih baru sih, dan Saya mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan di fanfic ini !

_**-*-*REVIEW-*-***_


End file.
